The Wrong Place at the Wrong Time
by Rubberducky100
Summary: Due South/MacGyver crossover. Fraser and RayK are going to San Francisco for some time off. But they run into a kidnapped French Ambassador, a stolen ship, and MacGyver!
1. It started at the docks

Since I have absolutely nothing to do today, I can work on the first chapter!

Okay, this will be my first attempt at a crossover and another story other then Due South. I would like to thank dS-tiff for her support and hopefully I won't let her down. :)

For Duesers this is set after 'Mountie on the Bounty'

And for MacGyver fans this is set after 'Family Matter'

xXxXxXxXx

The Wrong Place At The Wrong time

Chapter 1: It Started At The Docks.

The day starts as MacGyver walks into Peter Thorton's office at the Phoenix Foundation.

"Hey, Pete." MacGyver sat down on the edge of Peter Thorton's desk. "You called? On another one of my day's off?"

"I'm sorry, Mac. I wouldn't have called you"

"if it wasn't important." Mac interrupted him. "Isn't it always important?" He grinned.

"Yes it is. I'll get straight to it." He sighed and pulled a few papers out of a folder. "Do either of these people look familiar to you?" He handed Mac the papers.

"Yeah, I remember them. Brothers Paul and Marcus Bing. I had to board their boat in New Zealand and save that Australian dictator they kidnapped, right?" He looked up at Pete.

"That's right. And now he's here in San Francisco." Pete stood up and walked over to the window. "Mac, last night Anton Lou Fray was kidnapped."

"Anton Lou Fray? As in French ambassador Anton Lou Fray?"

"Yes. exactly."

"And you want me to go and get him back right?"

"Yes." He walked back to his desk. "Now, MacGyver, if you don't want to I'll understand. I have shortened your vacations many time."

"I know I know!" He walked to the door. "Actually, I'm starting to like you owing me time off." Mac left and Pete smiled. That always meant yes coming from MacGyver.

xXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile at the San Francisco airport...

Fraser watched as his partner Ray Kowalski, currently known as Ray Vecchio, paced around the airport. The two of them had just arrived in San Francisco. Fraser was invited to see an old friend and go fishing with him. While Ray wanted to see a friend he took a bullet for during a bank robbery many years ago.

"Ray, Ray, Ray?" Fraser tried to get Ray's attention.

"Huh?" Ray stopped and turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was pacing again wasn't I?"

Fraser nodded. "I don't understand what you're so worried about?"

Ray sighed and sat down in the chair next to Fraser. "I don't know. I guess I'm just worried that she won't remember me."

"She?"

"Oh, yeah, did I forget to tell you she's a girl?"

"Yes actually."

"Sorry. Do you think she'll remember me?" Ray asked the Mountie.

"Ray, I don't think anyone could ever forget you."

"Okay, Fraser that's a little freaky sounding."

"Right, sorry." Ray looked in both directions.

"Are you sure this guy's coming?"

"He said he would pick us up at 1:00 pm. What time is it?"

Ray looked down at his watch. "1:12."

"Perhaps traffic is to blame."

"Hmm." Ray agreed. "When do we pick up Dief?"

"Well, he was sent in his carrier last night. I assume Harry has already picked him up and Dief is waiting for us at the apartment."

"Hey kids!" An older man walked over. He was dressed like your average fishermen. Vest, short beard, tackle hat.

"Harry! It's been a long time." Fraser jumped up and Ray shortly after.

"Yes, too long indeed. Sorry I'm so late. I see you brought a little friend."

"Yes, Ray this is Harry Jackson, Harry this is my friend Detective Ray Vecchio."

"Hey nice to meet you." Ray shook his hand.

"Police, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Well I hope you don't mind, we'll be staying with my grandson. I'm only in town for the rest of the month to visit him but, he's been so busy. That's why I called you. I didn't want to have to go fishin' alone."

"That makes sense"

"Well, let's go." Ray picked up his bags.

xXxXxXxXx

Harry was driving them to MacGyver's place, buy suddenly...

"Harry, please stop! Fraser opened his door though the car was still moving.

"What's wrong, Benton?" He slowly stopped the car but by then Fraser was gone. "What's with him?" Harry looked to the back seat at Ray.

"He does this all the time!" Ray opened his door and ran out. "Uh, you stay here, we'll be back in a few minutes." Harry nodded.

Ray ran after his partner not even sure what they were running after. "Fraser?" He yelled trying to pull his gun out. "What are we running after?" He wouldn't answer. Then Ray saw a man being held up on a boat. That's about when ei caught up with Fraser.

"See, over there, Ray." Fraser was out of breath as he pointed to the boat.

"Yeah, I see it." Ray tried to catch his breath. "Okay, I'll take the front, you climb up the ladder on the side."

"Good plan." Fraser sprinted to the other side as Ray climbed up the steps. "Freeze! Chicago PD." He aimed his gun at the men.

"Chicago police in San Francisco?"

"That's not important. Just let the man go." Ray kept his gun aimed at the man. Fraser was behind the two now. But Ray didn't see the other man sneaking up behind him. "Ray look out!" Fraser yelled giving away his hiding place.

Ray turned around just in time to be punched in the gut. He fell to the ground. Fraser jumped on the man holding the captain. The three of them fell against the side of the boat. The captain ran away and Fraser wrestled the other man to the ground.

Then, a man who came out of nowhere, ran over to Ray. "Hey, grab my hand." He leaned down next to Ray and helped him up.

"Thanks, man." Ray ran over to Fraser and pulled the man off of him. "Okay, talk! Who are you and why are you holding up a ship's captain?" Ray slammed him against the wall of the boat and turned around to see the man who helped him up wasn't going away.

"Well, obviously we're people who are going to steal a boat." The man laughed in his face.

"I'm serious. You're in real trouble here." Ray tightened his grip on the man's clothing

"You'll be in less if you would cooperate." Fraser explained. "What did you want with the boat?" Fraser leaned over next to him to pick up his hat. It must have flown off while they were wrestling. The attacker took this opportunity to elbow Ray in the chest, again, and hit Fraser over the head while he was leaned over.

"Get back here!" Ray tried to stand himself up.

"I'll get him!" That man that helped Ray up was now running after the attacker. He jumped and tackled him to the ground. But he kicked him off and sprang off of the ship into the water.

"Good tackle." Ray ran over to him and Fraser as they starred off the edge of the ship.

"Thanks."

"I think he's dead." Ray noticed he hadn't come up for air.

"What's you name?" Fraser turned towards the other man.

"Names MacGyver." He shook Fraser and Ray's hands as they took turns introducing themselves. "I was chasing that guy. He kidnapped an ambassador."

"Oh, you like secret service or something?" Ray squinted at Mac.

"More or less. You guys can leave I'll clean up this mess here."

"Well, thanks for the help. We better go, Fraser, our ride's waiting. "

"Ah, you're right. Thank you kindly" Fraser tilted his hat at Mac and they walked away towards Harry's car. They had nothing to worry about now. He's dead. Or is he...

I'll work on more tomorrow! Review!


	2. All aboard

Chapter 2: All Aboard!

xXxXxXx

"Well, we're here!" Harry opened the door of his grandson's apartment. "Uh, I wasn't exactly expecting you to bring a friend, Benton. But there's enough room in here for the both of ya."

"Thank you kindly, Harry. It will do just fine." Fraser smiled and set his bag down.

"Yeah, nice place. Will you're grandson be home soon?" Ray set his bags down by the table across of Fraser's.

"Yes. He said he would be home by now. He's probably occupied in his work again."

"What does he do?"

"A little of everything!"

"Did you pick up Diefenbaker yet?" Fraser scanned the room.

"Yes, the flight attendant brought him right to our door this morning. He's over here." He lead Fraser and Ray over to Dief's carrier next to the couch.

"Hey boy! You tired to being stuck in there all night?" Ray leaned over and opened up the carrier. Dief ran out and smelled Fraser then Harry.

"Hello Dief. I'm sorry about that." Fraser scratched the wolf on his head. "If you're wondering where we're at, we are now in San Francisco, California."

"Hey, is that a wolf?" Harry backed up a little.

"Yes. Well, half wolf actually. His name is Diefenbaker."

"Yeah, he won't bite ya." Ray said. Then the door opened quickly as Harry's grandson walked in. Dief walked back into his carrier.

"Oh, Benton, Ray. This is my grandson MacGyver. Mac these are my friends I was telling you about. They'll be staying with us for the rest of the week." Harry was going to say more when Mac interupted him.

"Hey, I already know you two!" Mac pointed at them.

"You do?" Harry raised his voice.

"I met them at the docks."

"Yeah, this guy might have saved our lives!" Ray sat down on a bar stool in front of an island. Diefenbaker ran out from his carrier and charged at Mac.

"Hey, hey!" Mac jumped on the island. "How did a wolf get into my apartment? Harry?" He looked to his grandfather. Dief looked at MacGyver hungrily.

"MacGyver, this is my wolf, Diefenbaker." Fraser introduced the wolf. "He won't hurt you."

"Oh, are you sure? He looks hungry?"

"I assume they fed him on the flight."

"Yeah right." Ray stood up. "If it wasn't chocolate covered he won't eat it." MacGyver laughed and slid down from the island.

"Okay, um, should we feed him or something." Mac walked over to his refrigerator. "I've got plenty of uh, chocolate covered things in here." He poked his head inside the fridge.

"Dief will take just about anything." Fraser explained and sat on the bar stool next to Ray's. Dief turned his head towards the door.

"Mac? You home?" A voice said following a knock at the door.

"Yeah come on in, Pete." MacGyver pulled himself out of the fridge. and set a bowel of chocolate pudding on the floor next to Dief.

"Hey, M-" Pete walked in and looked around the room. He saw a wolf eating out of a bowel of pudding, a Mountie and unfamiliar man sitting on the bar stools, along with MacGyver's grandfather. "Mac? What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Haha! Relax, Pete." Mac laughed and put his hand on Pete's shoulder. "They're my friends."

"Even the wolf?"

"Yes, even the wolf." He turned back to the kitchen. "And his name is Diefenbaker." He joked.

"Of course it is." Pete sat on the stool next to Fraser and Ray.

"Pete this is Harry's fishing buddy Constable Benton Fraser, and his friend Detective Ray Vecchio. They came here from Chicago and will be staying here for the rest of the week." Mac turned towards Fraser. "Uh, exactly why is a Mountie in Chicago?"

Ray grinned and looked down. "Well," Fraser started. "I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father. And, for reasons that don't need explaining at this juncture, I have remained, attached as liason with the Canadian Consulate."

"Oh, that's really interesting." Pete turned towards Fraser.

"Well, thank you. Thank you kindly."

"Look, Mac. About the guy that fell into the lake."

"Don't tell me, he's not dead?" Mac leaned on the other side of the island.

"Exactly. He was spotted at the docks about an hour ago where he lead the authorities on a wild goose chase."

"It's never easy is it?

"I'm afraid not. I'll call you when we find another lead on him."

"Oh!" Ray looked at his watch. "I gotta go! I have to meet a friend who has no idea I'm here." He laughed at himself.

"Good luck son." Harry waved him out the door.

"Yeah thanks." He grabbed his coat and ran out.

xXxXxXxXx

Ray walked to the door of an apartment building. He sighed a few times before he actually knocked. "Uh, Ronnie? Are you home?"

"Who's there?" A woman was heard behind the door.

"Uh, you probably don't remember me but," He didn't finish before the door flew open.

"Ray?" Ray Kowalski? I knew I recognized your voice! Come in here." She moved aside from the door.

"Y-you actually remember me?" He walked in far enough for her to close the door.

"Of course. Ray, when someone nearly dies for me, I tend to remember them." She laughed and threw her arms around him. He was surprised enough that she remembered him, now she was hugging him?

"How are you, Ronnie?" He finished hugging her and stood in front of her awkwardley.

"I've been good. How about you? Are you still a cop?" She walked behind him and slid his jacket off.

"Uh, yeah. Actually, I'm a detective now."

"Oh, that's cool. Good for you!"

"What about you? You still a florist?" He realized that was a dumb question with the obvious photography equiptment behind her.

"No I got sick of that when I became alergic to dafodills." He grinned a little as she lead him to ther photography studio down stairs. "I've found a new passion of photography."

"Wow!" He looked around. "This is a huge studio!"

"Yeah, I really love it. And buisness is suprisingly good. Oh, I'm so rude, can I get you something to drink or, or something?" She walked over to the stair case.

"Sure. Do you have any coffee?"

"Doesn't everyone? I'll be right back." She dissappeared up the stairs. He looked around and admired her equipment. There were portraits of her previous costumers hung on the walls. She truley was a good photographer.

"Okay, all I have is creamer." She walked in with two mugs on a tray.

"That's fine." He turned back to ther portraits. "Yer really good, Ronnie!"

"Thanks. That really means a lot." She set the tray down on a stool next to a bench. "Ray?" She sat down. "I would be lying if I said I had forgotten about you." He sat down beside her. "Not a day has passed that I didn't think about what you did for me."

All he could do was smile at her. "I've missed you." He put an arm around her. "Why did you leave Chicago?"

"I don't know. I guess, after what happened, I didn't want to be there anymore. I sorta felt like I would cause more trouble to everyone."

"But you never did anything wrong in the first place. It was his chocie to rob that bank, not yours."

"I know, I know." She sighed. "It just bothers me that, I mean, he was only at the bank because I told him to go there. I didn't know he was going to rob it."

"I know that. And so does the judge and all the witnesses. It's over. You don't have to worry about it ever again."

"But, he could have killed you. What if he did? How would I feel now? I loved you back then and I love you now."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly seeing she was about to cry. "Hey, don't worry about. He shot two cops and robbed a bank. He'll be in jail for a long time. I'm not dead and we're together. That's all that matters. Unless you're married?"

"No, Ray. I've never even dated anyone since you." He wiped her tears and looked up at him. "But you're going back to Chicago? What do I do then?"

"I don't know." He starred of into space as he rocked her in his arms. "I just don't know."

xXxXxXxXx

Ray came back to the appartment over three hours later, just in time for dinner.

"Hello Ray!" Fraser emerged from a room and Dief ran over to Ray.

"Hey buddy." Dief barked at Ray until the detective said something to him. "And hello Dief." Ray collapsed down on the couch and dropped his head in his hands.

"I take it it didn't go well?" Fraser sat down next to him.

"Actually, it's the exact opposite. It went too well! She rememberd me." He sighed.

"How is that bad? I thought that's what you wanted?"

"Well, yeah, I er, I thought I did." He raised his head. "She still likes me, Fraser. After all these years she still likes me."

"I wasn't aware she liked you in that way?"

"Yeah, somethin' else I didn't tell ya."

"Perhaps you should tell me the whole story, Ray." Fraser put his hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Okay, It uh, all started two years ago. Stella and I had been divorced for only a couple years. Um, Her name is Veronica White, I met her at a flower shope. I walked in there to get some flowers for my Mum's birthday. Ronnie owned the flower shope. It was her pride and joy. I don't know what happened that day, we just stood there in that flower shope, talking for hours." Ray sighed again and looked down at the floor. It was never hard for Fraser to tell when something was upsetting Ray. "I fell in love with her, Fraser. But, she was in trouble. She was trying to get away from her abussive boyfriend. I promised her I'd help her. So one day, she sent him to the bank so I could sneek her out of the house. It seemed like everything was going to be okay. That's when I got a call on my police radio. The bank ws being robbed."

"The same bank Ronnie sent her boyfriend to?"

"Exactly. In fact, it was her boyfriend who was robbing the bank. I stopped at the bank and made her stay in the car. I guess she left the car and came into the bank with me. He was going to shoot her. So I just, I couldn't let him shoot her, Fraser. I had to take the bullet for her. She thought it was her falt and ran away to San Francisco the minute she heard I was gonna be okay. I hadn't seen her since then, until today. Fraser, I think she wants me to stay in San Francisco with her. She's got her whole life set up here. What do you think I should do, buddy?"

"Whatever feels right of course."

"Yea, I know. But, what's the right thing to do here?"

"Ray, there is often no right or wrong thing. It's a matter of staying in Chicago or transferring to San Francisco."

"If it we're you, what would you do?"

"Well, do you love her as much as she loves you?"

"Answer my question, Fraser."

Fraser sighed. "I'm not sure. I've never really had to think about it before. I suppose, I might move to San Francisco."

"I do love her." Ray explained. "I just, I really,"

"Have you asked her to move back to Chicago with you?" Fraser interupted.

"She won't." Ray stood up. "There's no way she'll come back."

"It never hurts to ask, Ray." Fraser stood up with him.

"Well, I guess I'll have to ask her tonight. She asked me to join her at the docks."

"What for?"

"She mentioned something about taking pictures of some sea turtles."

"That sounds enjoyable. Ray, I do want you to be happy, that's all."

"So what's for dinner?" Ray changed the subject to avoid anymore sappy moments. "Where's Mac and Harry?"

"Harry left to purchase some groceries and Mr. Thorton came by earlier so I assume MacGyver went with him."

xXxXxXxXx

"So, let me get this straight, Mac." Pete asked Mac over a walkie-talkie. MacGyver sat on a dock, hidden behind a canoe. "You think their going to come back to the docks? The same place they we're last seen?"

"Exactly, Pete! The last place he expects us to look for them." Mac peeked around the edge of the canoe and saw a shadow. "Listen, Pete." He whispered now. "I think someone's over here. I'll talk to you later."

"Right, stay safe."

"Yeah." Mac left the walkie talkie by the canoe and darted behind some crates next to a ship. The shadow MacGyver had seen was now bording the ship. He was quite sure it was one of the brothers by now. "But where is the other brother?" He thought to himself.

"Hey!" A voice creeped up behind and grabbed his neck. Of course, it was the other brother. "Well, well, well. If it isn't MacGyver." He snickered and pulled him up from his hiding place. "Hey Marc! Look what I found!"

Marcus ran down the ship's stair case and stopped a few feet away from Paul and MacGyver. "MacGyver! You're just in time. we could use you perfectly in our plan."

"And what plan is that?" Paul still had a neck hold on Mac.

"We sail to our private hide out on the deserted Bing Islands. It was a Christmas present." Marcus grined. "We use the French ambassador as ransom and you can join our party of island explorers."

"Island explorers?"

"Yeah," Paul lossened his grip on Mac's collar. "There's treasure on the islands and we're going to find it, no matter what."

xXxXxXx

"Anyone home?" Harry called opening up the door of Mac's appartment.

"Just myself, Harry." Fraser called from behind the sink.

"What are you doing, boy?"

"Washing dishes. Ray and I ate dinner precisely tweenty minutes ago."

"Sorry I missed it. The supermarket was so busy, you'd think it was Thanksgiving!" Harry set a few bags down on the island.

"I imagine." Fraser chuckled a little. "I heard on the news that tropic storm Nellie was heading for San Francisco."

"Oh, I hope that doesn't mess up our plans. Where's Ray?" He searced the room.

"He went out to meet a friend."

"Girlfriend?"

"More or less, yes." Fraser threw his dish towl on the counter and helped Harry put the groceries away.

Suddenly, the phone rang. "Ill get that." Harry departed from the kitchen, picked up the phone on the table, and sat down on the couch. "Hello?"

"Harry? Is that you?" A nervous Pete asked form his office at the Foundation.

"Yes, Pete. Mac's not here so,"

"I know, I know. I'm worried. He was undercover at the docks when he saw someone and hung up on me. It's been ten minutes and he hasn't called me back. I was hoping you had heard something?"

"Oh my. I'm sorry I haven't heard."

"Okay, let me know if you do."

"Of course. And likewise." He hung up th ephone and grabbed his coat.

"Trouble?" Fraser asked folding up the grocery bags.

"I'm affraid so. "MacGyver went missing at the docks. I'm going to go check on him."

"Oh dear. Ray was at the docks as well." Fraser threw the folded bags on the counter. "Perhaps I should go with you."

"Sure, come on." They ran out the door.

xXxXxXx

At the docks...

"Okay, I can't believe the turtles aren't running away from us." Ray said rubbing his eyes. She was taking pictures of them with a very bright flash.

"I'm sorry, am I blinding you?" She pointed to her flash.

"Kinda." They laughed together. Ray looked passed her. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh," He walked several yards past her and stopped. "MacGyver?" He whispered to himself. He saw a man being tied up on a ship boat. "Ronnie, can I have those binoculars?" He pointed to the binoculars hanging from her satchel.

"Yeah, sure." He tossed them to Ray. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know yet." He adjusted the focus and held them up to his eyes. "It is you MacGyver." He whispered to himself.

"Whose MacGyver?"

"A guy who gets into a lot of trouble." He walked towards the ship. "Stay here." She nodded but followed him at a distance. She never stayed when he told her to before, why should she start now?

Ray creeped up behind them on the ship and pulled out hs gun. "Chicago PD! Freeze!"

"You again?" Marcus yelled.

"You freeze!" Paul yelled back to Ray. "Or we'll slit pretty boy's throat." He pulled a knif out of his pocket and held it up to Mac's throat.

Ray dropped his gun and threw his hands in the air. "Okay, but no one gets hurt."

"Right. Ya see what you've done now MacGyver. Looks like we've got us antoher island explorer." Ray squinted at the expression.

"No!" Ronnie yelled and jumped on Paul's back.

"Get off me!" He threw her off and she hit the side of the boat.

"Ronnie!" Ray ran to her side. "You never listen do you?" He sat her up.

"I'm learning." She moaned.

"Everyone stop where you are!" Fraser boared the ship with Harry behind him.

"Harry? Fraser?" Macgyver exlaimed. "Is their some kind of tracking device on me or something?" Suddenly the ships stair case dissappeared. Paul leaned over to Ronnie and Ray.

"You move we kill them." He pointed his knife at the two.

"Happy sailing boys!" Marcus put on his sailors hat and left to steer the ship.

"Oh dear." Fraser exclaimed as the ship started moving.

MORE SOON!


	3. Brave

I would have had this finished sooner if I hadn't caught a bug over the weekend. But, I'm feeling better now.

I also had ABSOLUTELY no ideas for chapter three! I had a dream of half of it and Diefenbaker_Girl helped with with the rest! TYK Dief_girl!

Chapter 3: Brave

Harry, MacGyver, Fraser, Ray Kowalski, and Ronnie sat against the edge of the ship, handcuffed to the rail.

"Look," MacGyver turned to his friends and grandfather. "I'm sorry about all this. This is my business, not yours."

"It's alright, MacGyver. We'll figure something out." Fraser reassured him. MacGyver scanned the room several times before speaking again.

"Ronnie? Are you wearing a hair pin by any chance?" MacGyver asked.

"Yeah, I am." She shook her head until it fell out. Then, Ray kicked it over to Mac.

"Perfect!" He leaned forward and kicked it behind him.

"Your gonna pick the lock?" Ronnie asked. Mac nodded. Everyone was free after a few minutes.

"Greatness! Now what do we do?" Ray helped Ronnie up. "Go kick these creeps in the head er what?"

"Ray? Don't look now but, the creeps are behind ya!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh," Ray turned around and put himself in front of Ronnie. "When I said you were creeps, I er... meant it in a good way. It was kinda, ya know, slang. Uh," He looked down.

"Oh, really? Cause we never heard you call us creeps, until now." The brothers cornered Ray and Ronnie against the side fo the ship.

"Hey, this is all a misunderstanding, right?" Ronnie poked her head out from behind Ray.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stop." Fraser ran between Ray and the brothers. "You need us to search your island, and we will, as long as no one gets hurt."

"Fine!" The brothers backed up and Marcus disappeared into a room. "But you need to keep brave spikey's big mouth shut, or he'll end up like the ambassador!" Paul threatened before following Marcus.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid he's killed the ambassador. Are you two alright?" Fraser turned his head towards Ray and Ronnie.

"Yeah, I think we're fine." Ray looked at Ronnie and she nodded.

"Is he gonna kill us like the ambassador? What do we do?" Ronnie turned her head towards MacGyver.

"We can't do anything now." Mac sighed.

"Why's that?" Harry scratched his head.

"We're here." MacGyver pointed at the barely visible islands in the distance.

xXxXxXxXx

The next day, early in the morning on the Bing Islands...

"Okay," Marcus and Paul threw shovels at everyone, along with the few other hostages already on the island. "You know what to do!"

"Wait." Ray mumbled. Harry, Mac, Ronnie, and Fraser all gave Ray that "Shut up if you want to live" look.

"What?" Paul walked over to Ray. "What is it now?"

"You shouldn't be making woman work for ya. It's not right." Ray looked at Ronnie and the two other scared woman already on the island.

"Oh, now you're questioning my judgement, eh?" Paul and Ray starred at each other for a good ten seconds before he punched Ray in the gut. Mac and Ronnie caught Ray as he fell back.

"You never listen do you?" Ronnie forwarded Ray's comment on her yesterday.

"You're right about that." MacGyver and Ronnie stood Ray up.

"Are you ready to work now?" Paul threw Ray's shovel back at him.

"Yeah, fine."

"Good. Get to work everyone!" Paul and Marcus walked into a nearby cabin.

"Ray, everything is fine." Ronnie put a hand on his shoulder. "Just do what they tell you to, okay?"

"Okay, Ronnie."

"Come on let's go." MacGyver turned towards the trail that the other hostages were walking down. He turned around and noticed no one was following him but, everyone was starring at him. "What?"

"Um, I know we've only known you for a day but, it's just that," Ray mumbled on.

"We're expecting more from ya!" Harry blurted out. "That's what yer trying to say right?" Ray nodded.

"I'll think of something. For now, we better get moving. We don't want to get Ray in any more trouble." He gave Ray a recognizable look that they gave him earlier.

"Ha ha ha!" Ray laughed sarcastically. "I can handle myself just fine, thank you very much." Ray walked ahead of the others and abruptly stopped.

"Ray?" Fraser was concerned about his partner. Ray's face was pale. Then they heard a rattling sound.

"S-s" Ray couldn't even say it. "S-s-s-snake!" Ray jolted back and ran right into Fraser. Exposing the huge rattlesnake to everyone.

"Ray, Ray, Ray. Hold still!" Fraser put his hands on Ray's shoulders to keep him still. "Hold still and the snake will leave us alone."

"How can we hold still we're gonna be eaten by a snake?"

"No we're not. Just calm down Ray."

"Ray, hold still." MacGyver made his way to the front of their group. He pulled a swiss army knife out of his pocket. "Ronnie, do you have compact in your bag?"

"Yeah," She dug threw her bag for a moment and tossed the compact to Mac. MacGyver used his knife to pry the mirror out of the compact. He tilted the mirror towards the snake and the sun reflected a circle of light at the snake.

"What, blind him?" Harry asked.

"Either that or the heat will scare him away." MacGyver continued to tilt the mirror at the snake. The snake wiggled around until he decided to slither off the path.

"Good job, MacGyver." Fraser congratulated. "Shall we press on?" Fraser took the lead and everyone followed him.

"Yeah, good job." Ray said hesitating back and trying to catch his breath.

"You okay?" Ronnie put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him before they joined the others.

"Yeah, I'm uh fine, just fine." Ray returned the smile. He wasn't fine though. He was worried now. How was he supposed to protect his friends if he wasn't even brave enough to cross a snake?

xXxXxXx

It was nighttime... Everyone had been searching the island all day. They we're given little to eat and were sent to bed to search the island more tomorrow. No one was tired though. Mac sat in his bed trying to think of a way to get his new friends back home.

"Mac?" Ronnie sat down beside him. It was so dark he could barely tell who she was.

"Ronnie?"

"Yes, it's me. What are you doing?"

"Thinking. If we don't leave now they'll kill us."

"I've never gone threw anything like this before. It's quite exciting actually." She laughed a little. "But, I'm worried about Ray. I love him, I just," She sighed "I'm worried about him."

"I know, from what I've seen, he's got a temper issue?"

"Yeah," She forced herself to laugh again."He always has. He's just trying to be a hero, he means well."

"I know he does. But, his bravery is gonna get us all killed." He tried to look at Ronnie through the dark.

"You guys know I'm still awake, right?" Ray said threough the darkness.

"Uh, yeah, we knew." MacGyver said sheepishly. Him and Ronnie felt another person sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm thinkin' most of the time." He sighed. Ronnie put a hand on his knee.

"It's okay, Ray." She kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about it. All we need is a plan."

"MacGyver." They felt a fourth person sit on the bed. It was Fraser. "I have an idea."

"Fraser?" Ray asked.

"Yes, Ray."

"Okay, just checking."

"What's your plan, Fraser?" MacGyver asked.

"Tomorrow, we depart from the others and head for Puerto Rico."

"Puerto Rico?" Ronnie asked. "How do you know where Puerto Rico is?"

"On the way here I calculated the distance of our departure and the direction we we're traveling in to find the nearest island to escape to." For a moment, everyone was speechless.

"Okay." MacGyver broke the all awkward silence. "That's, uh, great!"

"How do we get there though?" Ronnie asked.

"I saw a trail that branched off to the East. Will that take us to Puerto Rico, Fraser?"

"Yes. That's perfect."

"Will you take me with you?" Someone else sat down on the bed.

"Harry?" Mac asked.

"No, I'm Anton Lou Fray, the French Ambassador?"

"They said you were dead." Ray whispered.

"They lied! They wouldn't dare lay a hand on me. I'm they're ticket to millions!"

"We'll be happy to take you with us Mr. Lou Fray." Ronnie said. Fraser remained silent.

"Okay, good, we leave tomorrow!" MacGyver announced. "We'll send back help for everyone else. Get some rest tonight, you'll need it." Everyone left Mac's bed and returned to their own. Fraser still remained oddly quiet.

xXxXxXx

"Okay, you know what to do!" Paul threw shovels in front of everyone. "Same thing as yesterday. You find anything, you tell us, if you hold out on us, we have a nice burial ground for ye." He snickered. The gang walked into the trails.

Time went fast, they moved swiftly up an unexpected mountain.

"Where's Lou Fray?" It had just occurred to Ray that he wasn't with them.

"He didn't show up when we left. We gotta keep moving." MacGyver pushed forward. It wasn't that he didn't care, he would come back for him. There was no doubt about that.

"Well," Fraser started. "I thought about it last night, I think he lied to us about his identity."

"What do you mean?" Ronnie asked.

"He didn't have a French accent at all." Everyone turned towards Fraser.

"You couldn't have said that last night, son?" Harry said.

"Well, I wasn't positive yet. It just occurred to me that I had heard him on TV before. The voices don't match.

"Great, we better get moving then." Harry encouraged everyone to move faster. Suddenly, they heard a clicking sound.

"What was that?" Ronnie asked.

Fraser squinted down in the bushes below. He could see two people there possibly. One of them looked like one of the brothers and the other looked like the guy that was supposed to be Anton Lou Fray. One of them was holding a dart gun aimed right at MacGyver. "Look out!" He yelled and pushed Harry and Ronnie down.

"Mac!" Ray yelled and tackled him to the ground. They nearly fell of the mountain as the men in the bushes disappeared. Fraser sprang down the mountain and ran after them.

"Everyone okay?" Harry helped Ronnie stand up.

"I'm fine." Ronnie said.

"So am I. Thanks, Ray." Mac addressed Ray as he was still on top of him. "Ray?" He rolled Ray off of him to find a dart in his neck.

"Ray!" Ronnie ran over to him.

"I can't move." Ray's eyes looked clouded over.

"That was really really dumb, Ray." MacGyver leaned over him and examined the dart.

"Just trying to even out the score a little" He said quietly.

"You're gonna be fine, okay." Ronnie slid her lap under Ray's head.

"I'm gonna have to pull this dart out."

"Yeah, I figured that." Ray sighed.

"Hold on, baby." Ronnie grabbed his hand. Mac pulled the dart out and Ray moaned before losing consciousness. "Mac, he'll be okay, right?" Ronnie said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, Ronnie. He'll be just fine." She sighed and Harry put his hand on her shoulder. Mac wasn't sure if Ray would be okay at all. He had to say that to Ronnie.


End file.
